


sandouhan的脑洞集合

by SanDouhan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanDouhan/pseuds/SanDouhan
Summary: 都是脑洞，都是短篇，都是肉，大部分应该是jaydick，如果有例外会在标题标注
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. 【jaydick】强制

迪克醒来的时候，自己正像“大”字一样躺在地上。不远处有人正看着他，是杰森。在发觉迪克醒来后，他一边抽烟一边走过去，用脚尖踢开迪克的双腿让他再张大点。  
他得意地笑起来，这让迪克更加羞耻于自己今天穿的是蓝色的超人图案底裤。杰森忽然抬脚，踩住他的小弟，不是很用力那种，单纯在调戏他。  
迪克被弄得发硬了，杰森也眼尖发现了，嘲讽说:“臭婊子，你很享受，是不是？”  
“你才是婊子养……啊！”杰森忽然用了点力。  
杰森蹲下身，把他的两条长腿捞起来，压到他的胸前。“妈的，柔韧性不错啊。”迪克的表情很狰狞，即便是马戏团小子，到这个份上也接近极限了吧？  
他继续向前爬，确保整个身体都能压住迪克。两根手臂像柱子一样撑在迪克的脖子两边，核心中空，这是进攻的好时候，但是自己的双手被绑在地上，根本抬不起来。迪克顺势环顾了四周，不知道杰森什么时候做的房间改造，这屋子好像就是为了满足他的某种恶趣味似的。  
“鸡巴都硬了，脑袋还能走神？”那双大手从后腰插进他的底裤，大力搓揉几下臀肉，内裤就被扯了下来，“我看你这脑袋还赶不上你的鸡巴！”  
“去你妈的，你脑子才跟鸡巴一个样！”  
“别以为我不知道你脑子都想些什么……”杰森的抓揉力度愈发轻柔，搞得好像在和他谈情说爱似的，弄得迪克浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，鸡巴倒是越来越硬了。  
“我满脑子都是操你！”杰森胯下那大包可不是盖的，被夹在臀瓣里被揉动的臀肉挤来挤去，变得更加粗壮，光是想想那玩意进自己后面，迪克都感到胆寒。  
“嗯……好啊，用你的屁股操我！”放你妈的屁！迪克试图晃动腰助力来踢开杰森，但只是轻微摇晃，腰上的肉就要被扯开了。这变态还在自己腰上加了铁箍？迪克的牙齿都快咬断了，看着他这副模样，杰森反而更加高兴了。  
操，放着大把的美女不要，硬生生要绑来一人，搁这操男人屁股，杰森·陶德这性向啥时候弯的跟冰球球杆一样的，性癖也够没下线的……杰森看他不说话，闭着眼睛，咬紧牙关，一副抗争到底的架势，索性也不磨蹭了。  
他本来想硬干迪克一炮，但现在让他食髓知味可能更好。于是掏出来一只小罐子，手指往里一蘸，指头上裹着一层厚厚的透明液体就往他后面一钻。  
迪克的眼睛瞬间睁大，眼角都要裂开了，刚要张口，手指又钻进一节，差点没咬到舌头，两条腿打了个寒战。  
屁股被慢慢撑开，难以言喻的胀痛感，但至少隐隐的痛，那双手好像变得温柔了些，扶上他的阴茎，撸动几下就要搓揉一下最敏感的顶端，搞得迪克尾椎那块一阵阵发麻，痛就别提了，手指蹭过的内壁开始阵阵泛痒。  
迪克忍不住扭动几下，又看见杰森眼里冒出的邪光，干脆躺那儿装死。见他虽然脸上没啥反应，屁股里却越来越软，杰森就压下身体，整颗脑袋都贴在迪克胸口上，略显急促的呼吸下起伏的胸膛，还有心跳声。“你开始发骚了。”  
妈的，这他妈赖谁？迪克的眉头刚刚皱紧，就感觉胸前一热，下面一哆嗦涌出一股热流。张开眼，看见杰森正舔着他的乳头。靠，简直跟打开了什么开关一样，那股子兴奋劲直击心脏，麻痒的感觉从胸前都流到指尖了。  
“下面发大水了。”  
“你他妈被摸鸡巴不硬？！”迪克故意耸动了一下腰身，往杰森手里送了送，仿佛在挑衅他。  
“你个贱货！”说着抵着他屁股的大包离开，换上了更热的玩意儿……靠！真要干进去！“给我撒开！混蛋玩意！”杰森故意用龟头抵在湿漉漉的小洞上，慢慢地滑进去，搞得像迪克自己饥渴难耐吞下去一样。  
“你不是想知道硬不硬吗？我这就给你试试！”说着整根捅了进去，虽然先前做了充足的润滑，但尺寸如此大的阴茎突然劈开肉道，迪克感觉整个屁股都要被扯开了。但更令他想一头撞死自己的是——他滑精了！浓稠的液体喷溅在杰森的肚子上，杰森笑着捞下来抹在迪克脸上，还得意地拍了拍他的脸蛋。  
“怎么样，爽吗？”迪克很想反驳，但杰森已经开始快速，抽插起来，他一张口估计只能是断断续续、毫无威慑力的句子，还有可能发出什么奇怪的声音，索性闭上嘴，放任杰森在他身体里驰骋，把那股痒劲越操越明显。  
上头被吸着，下头又是被揉的又是被干的，鸡巴能软才怪。虽然迪克强装自己没反应，但屁股真的跟脱离控制一样，饥渴地一张一缩，夹得杰森连连吸气。  
“啧啧，还没干到你最痒的地方呢，你就骚的厉害了？！”操，他能不能找个什么东西堵住杰森的嘴！  
心里是这么想的，腿却忍不住张得更开，连屁股也晃动起来。杰森的阴茎很快地插入又抽出，虽然快却不重，偶尔擦过某块地方就让迪克忍不住哼哼起来。  
杰森瞅准机会，打开他腰上的铁箍，将整个下半身抱起来，从上而下，狠狠地干到迪克的前列腺。“啊啊……啊啊啊啊……”强烈的快感让迪克全身都在颤抖，肉壁抽搐着缩紧，差点让杰森交代出来。“你可真能夹啊，骚货！”巴掌狠狠地拍在臀肉上，留下红色的掌印。快感让迪克的泪腺变得异常脆弱，屁股上尖利的疼痛和羞耻感让他掉下眼泪。  
不过眼泪简直是施虐欲的催化剂，杰森更加凶猛地干进深处，碾过前列腺，速度之快以至于迪克感觉整个下体都在发热，热得难受，脑子都要被热化了。  
忽的，杰森停了下来，肉穴还意犹未尽地收缩，惹得杰森狠狠抓了一把他的骚屁股。“喜欢我这么操你吗？”都这时候还来问我？，迪克恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，不过泪光莹莹的眼睛实在没什么威慑力“操就操，哪来这么多屁话？！”  
杰森没有回话，鸡巴狠狠地插进深处，之后便一动不动。“你不是要射了吧？”迪克有些嘲讽地笑了出来，但笑容很快就凝固在脸上，杰森缓慢地抽动，每次都蹭过前列腺好像挠痒似的，但快感却比之前更强烈，隐隐地蓄积在深处，又麻又痒，整个身体都浮出汗液，湿漉漉的好像刚从水里捞出来。迪克又开始做起徒劳的挣扎，但除了给自己增加疼痛，什么也做不了。他想射，杰森却迟迟不去碰自己前面，他还想杰森更快一点，更狠一点，更……  
“唔……”双腿难耐蹭着杰森的肩膀，一副完全被操熟的模样。  
“告诉我你想要什么？”  
“操你妈……唔……”屁股里头似乎变湿了，不会是这倒霉玩意尿里面了吧，但是那股麻痒的感觉更明显了，迪克忽然有种不好的念头，他不是被弄出了什么应激反应吧……心头一阵恶寒，但屁股却自动地向后退，饥渴把杰森吞吃进去。  
“他妈的！”杰森骂了一句，也被这淫荡屁股逼疯了，开始疯狂操干，力度之大让迪克以为他要把自己的灵魂操出去。  
“你个吃鸡巴的贱货，你就是离开鸡巴走不动道了是不是？叫你发骚！”操你，明明是你逼我的好吗？迪克真想一脚蹬开杰森，然后自己坐在他的鸡巴上开干，最好还把他的嘴巴封上——靠，自己为什么要用屁股强奸他，脑子都被操坏了。  
“一口一个鸡巴，你嘴是连着生殖器吗？嘶，好舒服，再快点，干我的前列腺。”  
“骚婊子！”  
卵蛋拍打的屁股都疼了，不过相比于前列腺高潮，这点痛算什么？迪克记不清一晚上自己高潮了几次，反正到最后他感觉自己的屁股里黏黏糊糊的，绝大多数都是杰森的精液，他妈的，他竟然不戴套内射。迪克无力地趴在浴缸里，任杰森在他身后帮他清理内部，说什么话也好，他已经很累了。连跪在水里都觉得膝盖发软。  
要是天天这样，自己和杰森早晚要进医院。这样想着，迪克慢慢睡着了。  
杰森却不这么认为，捧着那只翘臀，一个邪恶的监禁计划在他的脑海浮现。


	2. 【jaydick】双A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alpha桶和alpha翅，用交友软件约上了对方。

alpha的易感期总是比较难熬的，情绪化让杰森根本无法集中全部的注意力到任务上，他现在无比渴望一个气味香甜的伴侣，能把硬到爆炸的鸡巴插进去的湿漉漉的洞。  
于是他用tinder搜寻了附近合适的伴侣。终于，一个标注着香草巧克力味信息素并且距离自己只有300米的用户跳进他的视野，照片并没有拍摄到全脸，只露出了一个性感的下巴，身材倒是不错，屁股也挺……来不及多想杰森就给对方发去了booty call。  
不出几分钟，响起的不是杰森的手机，而是敲门声。杰森刚套上常服，有些不耐烦地走向门。如果是上门推销的代理，他一定揪着对方的领子把他甩出去。  
打开门，只看见一张他无比熟悉的脸从手机前扬了起来。  
“我操！”杰森和迪克同时发出骂声。“你来干什么？这儿可不是你的安全屋！”说着，杰森就要关门，却被迪克抵住门板，“你他妈发什么疯？”  
“距离我只有300米的‘bold Jack’在4分钟钱发来了聊天消息。bold Jack，你可真是起名鬼才。”  
“见鬼，你他妈就是香草巧克力？”  
杰森没有揪着他的领子把他甩出去，而是直接扯了进来。毕竟他不想让整个楼道都知道bold Jack是谁。迪克被踉踉跄跄拽进门，砰的一声，被抵在关上的门上。  
“放手，杰森。”迪克掰住杰森扯住他衣领的手臂，“如果你不想打石膏的话。”  
迪克绝对不是在开玩笑，他的手正拧着自己的关节，只需要一扭，他该难过的就不止是约不上炮了。“真他妈操蛋！”杰森甩下他，眼睛因为愤怒发热酸痛，泛出泪花，杰森用手背抹掉，悻悻地往卧室走去，颓丧地躺在床上。  
没过一会儿，他感觉身边的床垫下陷了一些，目光透过捂在脸上的手指缝隙看见了迪克床边的迪克。  
“你现在正处在易感期。”  
“不需要你现在给我上生理卫生课！”  
回应他的不是迪克的厉声斥责，而是温柔的抚摸——迪克正在揉他饱胀的下身。  
“靠！你干什么？”杰森想要抓住他活动的手腕，却在伸出后又放弃地垂下，大腿在一阵阵刺激下有些打颤，隔着布料迪克也能通过掌心感受出微弱的潮湿感。  
“啊……你他妈别玩老子……”迪克忽然趴下来，缓慢地释放出他的信息素。甜甜的香草巧克力味让杰森的大脑更加兴奋，嘴唇忍不住贴上迪克软糯的唇瓣，舌头滑进口腔。  
从交缠的呼吸间抽离出来，杰森有些恍惚地看着迪克:“你竟然能控制信息素？”  
“只是平时气味比较淡，现在……”迪克拉开杰森的裤链，扯下棉质内裤，膨大的阴茎就跳进了他温暖的掌心，缓慢地揉搓起来，“知道你为什么会检索到我吗？”  
“因为你是个泛性恋混蛋！”用脚趾头想也知道迪克在盘算什么，两人的信息素混合在一起，浓稠得像是把脑子融化进甜腻中，但杰森还是能从迪克不规矩是手里察觉出什么，于是反身将他按倒在床上。  
“你他妈干什么？”能干什么？杰森抓起刚刚脱在床上的皮带，把迪克的手捆紧扣上。  
“做你刚刚想做的事。”杰森笑的有些狰狞，从迪克的视角看，甚至有些淫荡的意味。  
“做什么？我只想帮你发泄出来！”双腿被强行拉开，迪克想要抬腿踹他，却被一把抓住了脚踝，一阵生疼。  
“就用你这个地方应该也可以。别乱动，不然我就直接捅进去。”杰森很快就把他把了个干净，火热的阴茎贴上柔软的臀缝的那一刻，迪克真的感觉到了大难临头。光是前端那个尺寸都让他背后冒汗，粘液随着摩擦的动作蹭在他紧缩的褶皱上，而且随着蹭的幅度增大，那个东西还在不断膨胀。老天，迪克忍不住咽了口口水，他不会要因此去看肛肠科吧。  
“你不会是饥渴了吧？！”  
“给我——”滚字被突然插进嘴里的手指强行咽了回去。  
“给你，全部都给你，撑不死你。”沾着唾液的手指进入的也不算顺利，杰森只好用另一手揉搓他紧绷的臀瓣。手指不断抽插着，时不时还搅动一下，紧张退去，酸胀感中隐隐的麻痒就越来越明显。迪克只好咬紧牙关，把呻吟全部吞回肚子里，默默地享受快感。  
迪克的臀瓣渐渐软了下去，两腿也不自觉地大开，杰森就知道他开始自得其乐了。他脸颊上渐渐浮现出的绯红，睫毛颤动，嘴唇也咬紧了，隐忍又动人。这样的脸可能出现在任何一个他的床伴身边，杰森只是偶然撞破了他的小秘密而已，甚至都不能称其为秘密。只是他没有秘密花园的门票。  
强烈的嫉妒让他无法遏制下腹的欲火，他闯进那个柔软的地方，紧致的内壁紧紧裹住他，迪克的身体再次紧绷起来。这次他发出一声惊呼，眉头紧皱，恼怒地瞪着杰森恶意的笑容。  
但杰森并不想让性爱变成痛苦的惩罚，他要让迪克知道他可以多淫荡，这才是最甜蜜致命的刑罚。  
他缓慢地抽动，每次抵达的地方都不深，更像是试探。但可能是第一次作为alpha的top，他的信息素并不管用，迪克迟迟没有更加兴奋起来，反而是让刚刚手指操弄出来的快感慢慢减淡了。该死，杰森从来没有在这方面感觉如此挫败过。  
忽然，他的阴茎贴着肠壁碾过去的时候，迪克像是没喘过气一样，抽搐了一下。看来他拿到门票了。于是加重力道反复操那块最敏感的地方，迪克脸颊上的绯红也蔓延到了脖颈，甚至胸膛上。他的呼吸急促起来，大腿兴奋到战栗。  
但是还不够，杰森不知道是太迟钝还是想故意钓着他，抽插还是保持着缓慢的速度。欲火已经快要烧穿迪克的大脑了，他的腿缠上杰森的腰，扭动着试图吞的更深，却引来杰森得意的笑，干脆停了下来，感受饥渴的肉壁自己吞吐阴茎。  
“我是不是干的你很爽？”  
“那只是我比较能忍！”现在说这话实在没什么威慑力，迪克索性直接放开了在杰森的阴茎上蹭动，“你他妈要是找别人也这样，估计早被揍死了。”  
“放心。”杰森抬起他的两条腿扛在肩膀上，抽走一只枕头垫在迪克的腰下面，“我不会找别人了。”开始大开大合地挺送，每一次抽插都碾过前列腺，进到深处。“唔！”太深了，钝痛反而激发出更强烈的快感。作为alpha却被另一个alpha占有，迪克的心脏热得快要爆炸，但他喜欢杰森的大手握住他的腰，像是握着一把AA-12，紧紧地扼住他，让他整个身体都为之颤抖。  
最后，迪克在强烈的快感中射了出来，他几乎忘了自己是否尖叫出声，整个脑袋都麻麻的，轻飘飘的好像云团，被极致的快乐包裹住。杰森被骤然缩紧的肠壁挤得发出一声呻吟，又埋头抽插了几次，膨胀起来的结卡在了里面，迪克难耐地哼哼了几声，大量的精液喷进深处，温热的液体让迪克刚刚泄过的阴茎又流出了一些。  
杰森整个人都慵懒地趴在迪克身上，压的迪克有些喘不过气。他多想直接一脚蹬开这个恼人的家伙，但他的结还在他的身体里，涨得生疼，迪克很担心那玩意会不会把自己的肠子给勾出来，但是很快发泄后的困意打败了他，他抱着杰森伏在他胸口的脑袋，渐渐睡去。  
等他再次醒来不知过了多久，胸口的重量减轻不少，他努力坐起来，却被一只胳膊拦了下来，按回床上。  
“你这就要走？”可能是因为易感期，湿润的眼睛让他看起来十分委屈，好像迪克才是拔吊无情的渣alpha一样，而他是肥皂剧里被骗炮的可怜omega。迪克翻了个白眼，没有吭声，手指向下摸了摸自己的后穴，有些发肿，淌出来的精斑已经干涸，但里面……  
“我睡了多久？”  
杰森疑惑地挑起眉毛。  
迪克无奈地翻了个白眼:“你是不是在我睡着的时候，又来了一发？”  
杰森一愣，沉默片刻，皱起眉发问:“你那个时候还在睡吗？”  
靠！迪克抬起腿蹬在杰森肚子上，杰森吃痛地捂住肚子，在床上蜷缩成一团。抓起被丢在床头的裤子、衬衣和外套，迪克才发现自己手腕上一道道红褶痕，是皮带勒出来的结果。操他的杰森·陶德！精液顺着大腿缓慢地淌下来，迪克不知道自己在淋浴喷头底下站了多久才把深处掏挖干净，温热的水蒸气让他的脸颊呈现出淡淡的红色，重新穿好被扯得几乎变形的衣服，迪克走出卫生间的时候感觉腿都快软了——感觉好像他刚和一群超级罪犯打了一架，不过说实在的，情形也差不多，只不过一群变成了一个，打架变成了床上自由搏击……  
杰森似乎没有“欢送”他的意思，他也确实不想再看见那张可以说是半个强奸犯的脸。可能接下来几个月都不想，虽然和alpha做爱，被插入并不是那么痛苦，甚至还很舒服。不用自己动，只需要躺平，张开腿，释放甜蜜的微弱的alpha信息素，让无处发泄的年轻alpha产生焦虑感，更加凶狠地占有他。所以这里面有自己的责任吗？迪克陷入深深的怀疑。  
上帝基督，自己能别老想着红头罩胯下的二两肉了吗？


	3. 【jaydick】做爱和打架

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个实验性的片段描写，非常短

温热的液体滴在迪克的额头上，意识渐渐回溯从指尖回溯到大脑，他缓慢地睁开眼，似乎是刚刚洗完澡的杰森正一丝不挂地趴在他的身上，困惑地看着自己。全身都在发热，他奋力挣扎，准备起身，却被杰森的手掌牢牢按回床上。  
“你还想跑？”跑？迪克发间的尖耸的耳朵警觉地抖了抖，瞬间挥出一拳，重重地打在杰森脸上，撑开四肢就要从杰森身下跳出去。“艹！你又发什么神经！”强有力地手臂揽住他的腰，将他掼在床上，膝盖抵在大腿根部，使得迪克不得不分开双腿。温热的液体再次打在迪克脸上，这一次是杰森脸上的血。杰森同样看见了他脸颊上的猩红，脸色阴沉下来，掰开他的双腿，直接干进湿软的小穴。  
“操你妈的，疯婊子！”杰森俯下身，直直地插进深处，根部的毛发摩挲着穴口，激得迪克身体一个激灵。连连尖嚎几声，爪子抠住杰森的肩膀，留下一道道血痕。“他妈的，我要操死你！”快速的抽插把迪克吓得缩成一团，火热的内部被搅动出黏腻的水液，紧紧地吸住杰森，“他妈的，现在知道发骚了，嘶——”嘴角的肌肉抽动连带着脸颊上的划伤一同疼起来，“你个疯婊子就是欠操！”  
“啊啊啊你他妈……才欠操啊啊！”杰森一步步侵入到更深处，撞得深处爽到痉挛，迪克嘶吼起来，毛鞭子一样的尾巴狠狠地打在杰森的背上。  
“妈的！”越来越紧的穴肉似乎要把他的鸡巴吃下去，永远堵住那个欲求不满的淫洞。“呜呜呜……再深点……”迪克的鸡巴贴在肚子上，不断吐出粘液，而他只能扭动身体试图从杰森身上获取更多的快感。“你也太能吸了！艹！”杰森松开扶住他大腿的双手，撑起身体，将迪克的屁股向上抬了抬。鸡巴整个都塞进了被操得发红的穴里，深深地，似乎撞上了什么，迪克全身颤抖着射出一股浓精。  
“他妈的，就该把你操到怀孕！”听见怀孕，迪克的耳朵再次抖了抖，惊恐地瞪着杰森。杰森似乎完全没意识到自己再说什么，继续挺进，抵着迪克深处酸胀的地方顶弄。他曲起腿，猛的踹在杰森肚子上。  
“艹！”杰森受痛，整个身体退了出来，而还沉浸在快感中的小穴，翕张着，吐着水。“你他妈真的有病吧！”杰森揪住迪克的头发，重新干进去。这一次比以往更深，在潮湿温热的肉穴里搅动，强烈的快感让迪克的身体失去了控制，屁股颤抖着上抬紧紧地贴在杰森身上，大股的精液喷泄在柔软的内壁里。  
杰森向后坐下来，阴茎顺势滑落，带出了不少湿液。精液混着淫液，从迪克的穴口流出来。他的身体还沉浸在前所未有的刺激里，微微发颤。杰森摸了摸自己的肩膀，一手的血。  
“妈的……”下床去找止血药和纱布，顺便去拿毛巾。


	4. 【jaydick】哥谭苍穹下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 柏林苍穹下的au，这篇没肉，主要是想描写一下天使桶和马戏团翅

手持抹布的中年女人昂起脸，四处张望，像是乡下野地里的郊狼，这样的比喻无意于嘲讽，而是一个守护天使单纯的联想。没有人会注意到他，他静静地坐在那儿，做他每日的功课——观察人类。

中年女人终于越过醉醺醺的脑袋，看见杰森面前的一桌杂乱，通过沾着油渍的纸巾和易拉罐，可以看出上一个用餐者享用了一顿简单的炸鱼薯条以及健怡可乐。

女人擦拭的动作快速、用力，在擦到桌角边缘时忽然碰上什么，烫得抽回了手。那是一只被口袋捂热的小拇指头，被冰冷的水浸湿的手指也让杰森有了新奇的体验，露出略显惊讶的表情。

“哦，先生，怪我没注意到您。”女人立刻收回抹布，又走向其他桌子。

“晚上好。”女人的声音在他的身后回应某人，很快就被急促的争辩声盖了过去。杰森侧过头，盯着隔桌男人紧握酒杯的手，微微发颤，手背上还有受伤后留存的暗色瘢痕。他嗫嚅半晌，只说出几个单词，淡青色的眼睛里就要淌出激情干涩后的热泪。

忽的，深蓝色牛仔衣遮住了杰森的片刻目光，一个男孩拉开他对面的椅子，坐了下来。他招手，喊着“菲奥娜！”唤来刚才的女人。女人这次拿的是一个记事本，翻得几乎脱页，在散架之前被攥在女人手里。“火腿蛋三明治和一杯水，谢谢您。”他的脸上还有未完全褪去的肉感，笑起来像是刻画在教堂的墙壁上的天使，但他与旁人搭讪时又熟练自如，接过女人递来的餐盘后就开始安静地用餐。杰森觉得他应该可以被称之为男人，过分年轻的男人。

“你在那儿对吗？”他忽然停下正往嘴里送的半块三明治，抬眼看向杰森，又立刻垂下眼睑。

杰森疑惑地向前探身，他就再次抬起眼睛，低声叙述:“我知道你在那儿，就在那儿坐着。真希望我也能看见你。”杰森的嘴角微微抿起，露出温和又节制的笑容。

“也许只是错觉，但我觉得你想听听我的故事。迪克·格雷森的故事”他咬了一口三明治，咀嚼了几下就吞下去，“你是在哪儿遇见我的？真希望是在马戏团……”杰森的嘴角更加上翘，微微点头。

他的思绪回溯到几天前，马戏棚下不多的观众的雷雷掌声献给了空中划过的影子，他就站在下面，和所有人一起注视着他。他是那样特别，像是玫瑰丛上肆意翻飞的蝴蝶。也许，也许很多年后他会卷着风尘，踏进卧房，坐在他的床头为他唱颂歌。但是，杰森头一次希望这样的时机永远不会出现。

“但以后恐怕不会有这样的机会了……哈利已经撑到了最后，我们的经费都被黑帮榨干了，就在今天，刚刚，已经到了挥别的时候……”迪克用手撑住额头，将悲伤掩埋在掌心。杰森想要伸出手抚慰他，又沉痛地收回，眼神渐渐哀伤起来。

迪克扬起头，长叹一口气，双手无助地摊在桌子上:“也许是一个新的开始呢？！哼，明天也许会不一样吧。再见。”他拿起最后一点三明治，就着已经冷掉的水咽了下去。

杰森追随着他起身的动作，一同迈出了餐厅。冷气顺着夹克领灌进迪克的脖颈，他瑟瑟发抖，双手抱住手臂，缩着身体保存躯干仅存的温暖。杰森紧跟在他身后，黑色的长袍大衣试图从肩膀上滑落，落在那个打着寒颤的肩膀上。但是他不能，他的目光在迪克的身上逡巡，他的眼神是那样忧伤，让迪克也更觉寒冷。

他目送着他走上公寓的楼梯，坏掉的感应灯在第二层就闪烁着熄灭，他听见迪克的脚步声，踢踢踏踏。于是灯开始亮起来，一层、两层、三层……直到一声沉重的闷响，像是某种道别仪式。

他继续在这座城市里悄无声息地前行、消失，默默地用克制又深情的眼光注视着人类。哥谭的冷风吹进他的喉管，他试图倾诉，告诉某人他的念头，他对某个人的特别的留意。他的目光再次回到那片斑驳的明亮，明亮的公寓。

在贫穷的摇篮里，依靠着某个同样炽热的灵魂。不去想任何东西。


	5. 【all dick】坠落

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaydick/Roydick/Wallydick  
> 就是一个可怜兮兮的男妓翅的故事

迪克不得不承认这个叫杰森的大个儿的活儿是真的好，但也许仅仅是因为他大，所以才能让他感到真切的痛。他不否认自己真的有那么点小怪癖: 恋痛，或者说有受虐的倾向。曾经有嫖客问他接不接受SM，他只能想到被那人吊起来用鞭子抽打，只是想想都浑身冒鸡皮疙瘩，于是他骂了一句神经病，穿上衣服就跑了。现在想想自己真是犯贱，没想到对方越是粗暴，他越是兴奋。

“嘶——你又发什么骚？！”肉壁不自觉地夹紧了，杰森差点被挤得泄了出来，恼怒地抓揉他浑圆的屁股。

“啊啊……好爽，再用力点！”迪克的大腿夹在杰森的腰侧，小腿交叠着缠在后腰上，好像无尾熊挂在他身上。

真他妈是个婊子！杰森本来只是在路边抽烟，没想到这个长着蓝眼睛的男人主动凑过来问他需不需要特殊服务。原来是个男妓。杰森本想一拳揍过去，但谁叫这婊子长了张顶好看的脸。看样子自己是今天开张的第一位，还没有人享用过他。

他也不算是同性恋，顶多算是双，偶尔尝一下送上门的鸭子开开荤也不是什么抹不开面子的大事。他就跟着这个叫迪克的男妓上了楼。昏暗的楼道里，那颗挺翘的屁股在他的眼前晃来晃去，简直是饿狼面前的一块大肥肉。

打开房门的一瞬间，杰森就急不可耐地扑了上去，扯开碍事的皮带，连同底裤一道甩在一边。

现在那屁股里简直跟发了大水一样，抽插间挤出深处股股的粘液，一想到这家伙刚刚就夹着润滑液来勾引自己，杰森的下面都要冒火了。

啪啪，巴掌甩在紧实的皮肉上发出清脆的响声。迪克睁开眼睛，疑惑地瞪着杰森。“你他妈不会是刚被草完就夹着精跑出来找操吧？”脸上邪性的笑容让迪克意识到对方不仅是个狂放的大屌帅哥，还是个心理变态，但被这么羞辱着，迪克反而更加兴奋了。

“你放什么屁，嗯唔……”杰森开始大开大合地干他，每次都捅到他最骚的点上。

“你这贱货，说，刚刚是不是没被操好，痒得满大街找人操你？！”去你妈的，还说上瘾了！

迪克被干得无力反驳，只能无助地哼哼，脸变得更红了，好像默认了杰森说的话。

“说！有多少人操过你？”操你大爷，迪克气得使劲夹了夹，蠕动一会儿就感觉杰森骂了一声，倒吸一口气，里面喷出一股热流。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”迪克感觉到体内的玩意儿有些软下去了，笑的直发颤。

“你个臭婊子！”只见杰森顺势把迪克抱了起来，抵达深处，恨不得把卵蛋都塞进去。迪克被弄得有些痛了，害怕地缩在一起，但无论如何都不能从杰森的双臂里解脱出来。

妈的，鸡巴还是软的就想操我！杰森就着刚刚射出来的精水在肉道里不停搅弄，很快就把迪克给操射出来，也算是一比一打平。

射出来之后的迪克感觉整个身体都软了下去，只能被杰森抱着，上下活动，吞吐屁股里慢慢勃起的阴茎，而他自己的则无人照料。

“唔……你他妈……倒是摸摸前面啊！”说着，只感觉有什么热热的东西贴近胸口，该死，我说的前面不是让你舔奶子！不过，总比什么都没有的好，而且他的胸部也确实比较敏感，很快就在操弄和舔舐下射出了第二回。

我靠，再这么下去，迟早要被操虚脱过去。他的腿跪得有些麻了，但屁股上的快感倒没有减退，整个身体都要被前列腺快感融化了。

“说，多少人操过你，谁操的最舒服？”

“嗯嗯……我……我记不清了……”他干这行多少有些时日了，自然记不清有多少人干过他屁股。

“那谁操的最舒服，快说！”手臂箍得迪克手臂作痛，被拉着狠狠坐下，就被插进最深处，但这次只有钝痛感更多的是无法控制的快感。

“你，你最舒服，呜呜呜，好深……”妈的，嫖客都一个损样儿，要说荤话，他们哪比得过自己不要皮脸。反正过了今晚，谁也不认识谁！

杰森操得更猛了。那之后大概又把迪克操射了几次，最后直接把他按在床上狠操，连鸡巴都射痛了，好像后来自己都没射出来就直接高潮了。靠，太丢人了。

不过杰森也不是铁打的，操完直接拔出来，看着水淋淋合不上的洞涌出来白色的浊液，瘫倒在床上。

等迪克再次清醒过来，他还在睡，屁股上的粘液几乎干涸了。他也来不及多做清理，爬下床，扶着腰掏出扔在地上的夹克，杰森的钱夹里的钱悉数进了自己的口袋，连他手上的表也被取走了。钱夹里有张照片，上面是和一个红发男人的合影，没准是背着男友出来偷人。他瞟了一眼名字，杰森和罗伊，草草地塞了回去。提上裤子，套上罩衣，匆忙地溜出了小酒店。

腿脚发软，迪克没敢在红灯区久留，他不知道是怎么回到自己那狭小破烂的公寓的，脑袋一沾到枕头就睡着了。第二天的事可想而知，没有做及时的清理引起的胃痛，过度使用而红肿的隐秘部位，还有胸前的牙印……迪克在做好简单的处理后就有躺回了床上，腰酸背痛，好像全身被大象踩了一脚，接近散架的边缘。等他磨磨蹭蹭爬起来准备吃今天的第一顿饭时，已经是下午三点了。

要再遇见一次这么彪的嫖客，他还不把命搭进去？不行不行，他以后一定不再找这种看起来比他更可能入狱的人了。家里只剩下一点冷千层面了，虽然不算好吃，总是能填饱肚子，而且也不会造成额外的开销。在屋子里晃悠一会儿，他还是爬回了床上。今天算是给他放了天假，难得早早地睡去。

早上的时候，他是被走廊里的脚步声吵醒的。平日里这时候他还在睡梦里，因为昨晚睡得早，今天起的也比较早。洗漱收拾了一下，他发现下面的痛感竟然消失了，除了穴口还有点发红，腰上还是有些酸痛，果然年轻就是好，要是他年龄再长点，只怕早被干死过去了。不过这一行也算是吃个青春饭，多是在和迪克差不多年龄的时候就顺着某条人脉过上了人模狗样的正经日子，或者继续偷鸡摸狗，给别人做小情儿。

迪克的年龄还是危险了点。按理来说，这个时候，应当是由他这个年龄的人去劝说刚堕入此门的人找份正经活计谋生，而他还在过这种一眼望道头的日子。有些熟识他的人也叫他退出来，他们有的就是男妓，有的则是光顾他的客人，迪克不予理睬，他们要么悻悻离开，要么指着他骂他贱，说不定哪天就发了梅毒躲到小巷子里去。

不过说真的，这些又管他们什么事呀？

迪克照常往红灯区那块儿走。这几年他也算是紧跟潮流，他很少用tinder，一来平时遇见的形形色色的男人们就够他受的了，二来隔着一道虚拟的墙总觉得心里空落落的，即便是见到了真人，他也只是聊几句就找个理由开溜了，很少发展到床上关系。

直到两个月约上了一个叫沃利的家伙，迪克也并没有问他是不是真名，但看他没多大戒心的样子，姑且认定他就叫沃利。沃利算是少数拿到他电话号码的人，红卷发，绿眼睛，长在迪克性趣点上的男人，两人一开始只是“素炮”:抱在一起睡觉，这是沃利提出来的。他并不是真的在找寻某种发泄口，而是一种更为平稳的依赖物。迪克知道这可能很危险，要是付出真感情，这炮打得也挺失败的。后面发展成真实的肉体关系也并不意外，沃利很温柔，他似乎知道迪克在做什么，没有多问，只是享用迪克无偿提供的温暖，迪克也很喜欢他温和的做爱方式。

“站那儿发什么呆呢？”

迪克略略抬起眼睛，瞟见了那个熟悉的黑发男人，就昂起脸晃过他的肩膀，径直往街道上走。“迪克！”抓住他胳膊的手极其大力，和前天晚上玩弄他屁股的手劲一样，迪克被拽得整个身体都转了过来，却发现那个人身边又多了个人，长着红头发，身高和沃利差不多，也是绿眼睛，但是明显年龄更长。杰森和罗伊？迪克想起那天看见的照片。他妈的，不会是带着男朋友来找他算账的吧？！狗男人！

“你他妈放开，老子不认识你。”

“拔了鸡巴就不认识人了，你果然是婊子。”杰森整个身体都压了上来，另一只手还按在迪克屁股上，迪克想要挣脱，耳边的热流搔得他发痒，“待会喂给你，看看你还认不认识它。”

“认你妈！”迪克抬膝就往杰森下腹部一顶，手上的力道瞬间就被卸了去，他回身就跑，白天这街上就跟死了一样，连个活人都见不到，除了他身后的两个禽兽。杰森和罗伊在后面叫骂着，声音越来越近，妈的，要不是前天被榨干了有点虚，他现在应该早把他们甩开了。

但这儿到底是他的地盘，街道上没人，迪克就往小巷里钻，但身后两人似乎也对这块地方十分熟悉，尤其是那个黑头发的男人，迪克只是回了个头，就被他要杀人一般的眼神吓的扭头往巷子深处跑去。再往下去就是这块儿黑帮的领地，不过他们对于附近的皮肉生意都是保护态度，到时候那两个傻逼就等着被打成筛子吧。

罗伊跟在最后面，本来今天只是想见识一下能把杰鸟洗劫一空的江洋大盗长什么样，没想到对方的性子烈得很。“再往后就是那些杂碎的地盘了。”杰森手已经摸出了枪袋里的点45，罗伊则笑着说:“放心，他跑不到那个地方。”说着，杰森发现他手里正掂量着一块石头。“你什么时候捡的？”“不然你以为我为什么跑这么慢？”

靠，但愿那些拿枪的疯子不要把自己也一并打死。迪克快要跑到巷口的时候，忽的肩膀一痛，身体失衡，重重地摔了出去。手掌磨出了血，膝盖似乎也磕伤了，疼得他直冒冷汗。不远处，一块石头躺在地上，妈的，这两个变态都是什么人啊？！

“呼呼……可算抓到你了。”杰森停下来，拽住迪克的胳膊，把他捞了起来。“你们要干嘛？快放开我！”迪克试图扯开杰森的手臂，却发觉肩膀疼得厉害，根本抬不起手。

“没什么，就是觉得你服务好，想干你。”

“你他妈的，老子今天不开张！”

“你不是已经收了嫖资了吗？怎么，想抵赖？”杰森迅速抓住迪克再次试图抬起的腿，像拎山羊一样把迪克扛到了肩上。“一共500刀，外加一块手表。”罗伊笑着走上来，拍掉迪克脸上的灰，“你不会拿去买擦屁股的药了吧？”靠，你还真说对了。迪克只用了一部分，还有一部分塞在了枕头的夹层里，至于那块表，迪克还没来得及找二手市场卖掉，放在了床头柜上。

看迪克脸一红，罗伊笑得更开心了。“我们能做点正事了吗？你再笑，小心待会儿吃枪子。”罗伊看了眼杰森重新插回枪袋的点45，他说的当然不是这个，是那群窝在这淫窟里收保护费过活的混子。不过他们也好不到哪里去，混子们榨的是卖淫者身上的钱，这次他们要榨干的——是卖淫者本身。

路上有不少隐蔽的小旅店，杰森挑了店面稍微干净点的走进去，老板看他们的阵势，也不敢多说话，偷偷打量了几下，猜迪克八成是哪个俱乐部里跑出来的男妓，看来是惹上了黑帮的人。杰森被扫视得也有些不舒服，迪克膝盖上的血已经染到了他的夹克上，他便随口问老板要了酒精、纱布和止血药。老板呆愣地看了杰森一眼，又被瞪得心虚地低下头，忙开了一间房，说东西都在里面。  
竟然还有准备了药品的房间，看来这边玩得挺野的。

“你他妈把我发下来。”像牲畜一样被扛在肩上戳中了迪克奇怪的自尊心，抬起头，只能看见跟在杰森身后的罗伊。  
“你就这么放任男朋友乱搞？”迪克刚说完，罗伊就皱起了眉头，“他给别的男人花钱，艹别的男人，你难道就不生气？”罗伊的眉毛蹙紧，有些无奈地笑道:“你怎么会觉得我是他男朋友？”

“靠——妈的！”迪克丧气地垂下头，等杰森走进房间，把他扔到床上，他整个身体都被抽去了力气。跑了那么久，再加上前天的“操劳”，他的身体已经没有能力做多余的反抗，只是浑身臭汗，还有淌血的伤口，一切都遭透了。

杰森和罗伊环绕四周，倒是明白为什么老板说“药都在房间里面”了。拉上的窗帘并不透光，即便是把所有的灯光打开，也有种隐秘的暧昧感觉，原本放着茶几的地方放着一张桌子，变形台灯下摆放着成套的调教工具，罗伊走到床头柜前，拉开柜子，果不其然，是各种尺寸、形态的假阳具。这他妈就是一件调教房啊！

杰森拿起一只玩具手铐走到床边，迪克盯着他手里的手铐，不自觉咽了一口唾沫。“你们要两个人一起？”冰凉的手铐贴着皮肤，杰森炽热的呼吸却喷在他脸上，迪克不能否认他现在不为马上要发生的事兴奋，该死，他就是这样，但他就是喜欢被人死死控制住的感觉。咔哒一声，两只手就被拴在了床头的铁艺栏杆上。

“我很喜欢狗。”杰森拍在迪克脸上的巴掌有些力道，疼，但不会留下指痕，“够听话，够聪明——但你会多一点，够淫荡。”

“少他妈装拽，你喜不喜欢狗，关我屁事！”

杰森没有多说话，转身离开了。迪克刚喘出一口气，就感觉另一个人爬上了床。是那个红发男人，他靠的很近，笑着舔了一下迪克的嘴唇，顺势吻了下去。打炮不接吻是接客的规矩，一来避免更多的接触，减少患病风险，二来也避免发生更深的关系。罗伊也感觉出来了迪克的生涩，很难想象一个男妓竟然会在接吻上被夺去了主导权。

突然的凉意激得迪克浑身一颤，他用余光瞟见，杰森正坐在床边，用不知从哪里摸出来的镊子夹着沾着碘酒的棉球给他的伤口消毒，刺痛感让迪克忍不住发出呜呜声，罗伊就抱住他。裹上纱布，剪刀的声音就在耳边，杰森起身，又去处理他膝盖上的伤口。裤子被轻轻地脱了下来，不得不说，在这方面，杰森显得十分温柔。

罗伊终于松开他，迪克喘息着，脸涨得通红，那只刚刚放过他的手趁机探进上衣，又顺势向下摸进了他的底裤。迪克身体一抖，杰森就啧了一声，喊了句:“别动。”迪克瞥了罗伊一眼，仰起头，用近乎绝望的声音说:“两个人一起，要加钱。”

“从你偷的那些里扣。”杰森剪掉多余的绷带，手指顺势上移，按住迪克的裤边剪开了底裤，半勃起的阴茎暴露在空气里。“艹，你有病啊！”杰森没有理睬他，作势又要剪他的上衣。“不——你把……把衣服卷起来，卷到胸口……就可以了。”罗伊代劳了这份工作，并且借机再次在迪克嘴边啄了一口

杰森熟练地抬起迪克的双腿，架到自己的肩膀上，床上堆了不少道具，都是他和罗伊拣出来想要尝试的，或者说想在迪克身上尝试的。杰森看了眼细口的润滑液罐，慢慢塞进迪克的屁股里。塑料冰冷的触感让迪克身体一抖，“嗯……啊啊啊！”大股粘液涌进肠道，迪克试图把它们挤出去，但只是吞的更多。几乎是挤完了所有的润滑液，强烈的排泄欲望让迪克忍不住颤抖。“唔，我要……厕所……啊！”手指挤开紧闭的穴口，大量润滑液喷泄而出，杰森忽然想起那天迪克流着自己精液、合不上的洞，索性捅进最深处，用两指撑开，逼迫更多粘液流泻而出。

床单……估计已经弄脏了。强烈的无力感，大汗淋漓，钝化的快感在后方聚集，如同雨点打在皮肤上，杰森的手指在里面搅动了几下，抽了出来，透明粘液滴落在迪克的大腿上。

“你的脸又变红了。”罗伊抚摸过他的脸颊，翻身骑跨上来，后穴的空虚让迪克有不满，但罗伊只是拍了拍他的脸，迪克看着他——老天，他竟然还这样衣冠楚楚的，简直像他妈个强奸犯而不是嫖客。不过迪克并不想抗拒他，也许是罗伊的笑容，说实话，总感觉傻里傻气的，但莫名的让他安定下来。他张开嘴，轻轻地吮吸了一下龟头，咸腥直冲舌根，迪克只好闭上眼睛，张大嘴巴，试图吞得更深一些。

“唔！”

“嘶——杰森，你差点让他把我的宝贝鸟咬下来！”杰森突然插了进来让迪克反射性地合上嘴，牙齿不慎磕到了嘴里的阴茎。杰森得意地笑了一声，推了一把罗伊的屁股，整个阴茎就强行插进了迪克嘴里。迪克极力克制自己的咽反射，缓慢地将阴茎吐出来，再次吞进去。热热的口腔简直就像天堂，更要命的是迪克表情，因为强行插入脆弱的泪腺分泌出液体，整张脸泛着红晕，直直地盯着罗伊，诱人又脆弱。

杰森缓慢地抽插起来，越是缓慢，迪克越能通过内壁察觉出异样。“喜欢吗？”杰森揉了揉他的屁股，这团软面似的屁股怎么玩都玩不腻。“唔……”迪克呻吟了一声，里面痒得厉害，并不只是因为刚才的扩张，杰森应该是戴了异形安全套，阴茎上的凸点磨得他发痒。大腿根在颤抖，内部更是痉挛似地收缩，恨不得把杰森整个吸进去。

“妈的，夹得这么欢，你个骚婊子。”“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”他妈的，你们一个骂人，一个笑，怎么不去演脱口秀！嘴上的动作迟钝了些，罗伊深挺了一下，浓厚的咸液灌进口腔，迪克知道他要射了，但罗伊似乎并不想让迪克吞精，立刻抽了出来，大量的精液喷射在他的脸上，眼睫毛、发丝上也沾了不少，罗伊潦草地帮他抹去，最后翻过身躺回身边，又在迪克嘴边亲了一口，舔去了残存的精液。

“一个鸡巴恐怕不够吧。”罗伊又开始作弄他的乳头，迪克整个身体都兴奋到紧绷，连骂人的兴致都没了，鸡巴又爱听骚话，罗伊和杰森说的越露骨，它立得越直。

“嗯……水真多。”去你妈的，睁眼说瞎话，那是你弄进去的润滑液好吗？迪克只是哼哼，挪了挪屁股试图吞得更深，手又被拷在栏杆上，发出咔咔的响声。杰森索性直接按住迪克的腰一顿猛操，咔咔的响声瞬间激烈起来。

“嗯啊……慢点，不行了，要……要到了！”真的有那么一瞬间，迪克感觉杰森进到了一个前所未有的深度，他觉得杰森一定把他的肠子顶破了。穴肉因为害怕缩得很紧，反而让杰森爽到不行，只想彻底操服他，即便是死了也无所谓。这种极致的快感中，迪克射出了一次，在杰森射出的时候，又激动地射出了一次，只是量比较小。身体仿佛置身云端，软绵绵地躺在床上，嘴里只剩下哼唧声。

杰森抽出还没软下去的鸡巴，摘去套子，丢进垃圾桶。给罗伊使了个眼色，杰森便扭开了手铐上的机关，啪嗒一声，手铐掉到了床上。罗伊从后面抱着他，又在他耳边低语了几句，昏昏沉沉的迪克骂了几句又没了声音，于是罗伊继续把他抱起来，杰森也松开他的腿，平放到身体两侧。三人对坐着，罗伊缓慢地插进湿软的肉道，轻轻地笑了几声，说:“再给你喂第二根。”说着，抬起迪克的下半身，杰森看着已经有些红肿的小穴，扶着阴茎挤了进去。刚进一个头，迪克就疼地瞪大双眼，挣扎起来。

“放来我！我……我不接这个活，快放开我。”

两人扶住迪克的腰身，顺势顶了进去。三人共同喘了一口气，但迪克明显还是痛到了，缩在罗伊怀里发抖。杰森握住他的手放到结合处，褶皱被完全撑开，两只阴茎在里面缓慢抽插，一前一后，擦过敏感的粘膜反复操弄深处让迪克后脊发颤的地方。不得不说，这的确很爽，非常爽，内壁近乎痉挛的感觉最后变成带着痒意的快感，阴茎被我在杰森的手里，那只长着茧子的手撸动过茎身，最后碾过龟头。

杰森和罗伊也忍不住粗喘气，迪克的里面异常湿热，而且还在不断蠕动，两只阴茎抽插时相互摩擦，这是三个人的性爱，呼吸相互交叠起来，汗液、呻吟，挠痕。

“我不行了……”迪克忽然低下头，倒在杰森怀里，昏了过去。

阴茎抽动着吐露出星星点点的白浊后涌出一滩淡黄色液体。看来真的是玩过了。

之后的事迪克也记不太清了，只记得杰森摇了摇自己，说要给他清理一下。他的膝盖实在跪不下去，于是整个身体都失重了一会，杰森好像把他抱进了卫生间。

“嗯……别弄我了……”迪克试图推开扶上腰的手掌。“别乱动，你的小男友还听着呢。”杰森拿了什么东西在他眼前晃了晃，迪克努力定睛看了看，罗伊……嗯？！

“喂，找我有事吗？”

杰森比了一个嘘的手势，将手机拿远，在迪克耳边说:“我开了外放，你最好不要想着乱来。”

“你他妈……”

“嗯？迪克，你在吗？”

“嗯唔，在的。”手指插了进去，虽然还有些痛感，但也勾起来了些余下的快感。

“哈，我还以为你有什么要紧事，不过……你是想说什么？还是这周要约？”还约？屁股不要了吧。

“唔，不，不是，就是……啊，没什么……”  
手指突然搅动了一下，发出啵唧的声音，羞得迪克忍不住夹紧双腿，阻止杰森继续作弄自己。

“哦，那……没什么事就……”

“好的……唔……”

“呃，你是在和别人做吗？”

“唔！”杰森打开了淋浴喷头，淅淅沥沥的热水打在身上，连同纱布也一并打湿，冲走了身上的污垢。

迪克不记得自己怎么又回到了床上，之后的事好像又陷入了混沌。等他再次清醒过来的时候，已经躺在了陌生的床上。自己似乎是在一间地下室，他试图起身，却发现自己的脖子被什么东西套住，他摸了摸，叫骂起来——那是一只狗项圈，项圈上还拴着链子。

他到底招惹到了什么变态……


	6. 有钱有闲的人总喜欢做些奇怪的事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如题，杰森有钱了以后来了一发色情电话服务。迪克是接线员。

杰森打开了电话的免提。这是一种危险的行为，这个城市每天都有数以百计的人试图通过这种通讯方式联系他，他们需要他的帮助——并不是教父那种，杰森陶德没那么慷慨。毒品、盗猎、药物，那些走私品在离船后就会变成钞票从东海岸源源不断地涌进他的口袋。

那些在码头上巡逻的雇佣兵只知道他们的老板叫红头罩，一个令人闻风丧胆的人物。没人知道他的行踪，当然，就算有人透露出去，也不会有人相信这个闻风丧胆的人物住在伯恩利区的某幢老公寓楼里。

屋子里放着nina simone的feeling good，和着悠扬的音乐，他坐在了一张椅子上，解开皮带，等待电话那头传来熟悉的人声。“您好，先生，这里是401号接线员，请问您需要什么帮助？”松缓的男声响起，杰森抓住自己的已经兴奋起来的鸡巴撸动起来。

“先生，您能听到我说话吗？”

呼，杰森发出粗重的喘气声，对面似乎明白了什么，轻快地笑出来。他应该是坐在什么工作间里，靠近桌子，手在纸张堆里翻找什么，发出一阵阵哗啦声。没过一会儿，那个人就突然凑进话筒，近到杰森就能听见他的呼吸。

“你想要我帮帮你吗？你的手现在握住了你的小兄弟，是不是？”杰森感觉自己的鸡巴在对方说“是不是”时颤抖了一下，仿佛在回应那个男人。“现在轻柔地抚摸它，温柔一点。从上到下，推开那些褶皱，一直到你的卵蛋。”杰森的手随着男人的话放缓了节奏，阴茎在温柔的搓弄中逐渐膨大，卵蛋在一波波抚摸下颤抖起来，杰森的呼吸渐渐急促起来，甚至夹杂了几声低喘。那边的男人也十分受用杰森变化，停顿了一会儿又继续说下去:“你的睾丸很敏感，喜欢这种玩法吗？”杰森点了点头，从喉咙里发出一声含混的嗯。

“好了，现在从龟头开始，刺激你的尿道开口，用手指拨弄它。”唔——杰森向后靠住椅背，他皱着眉盯着手里粗壮的鸡巴，射精孔酸胀到发痛，但他停不下抠挖的手。

“呜……你的鸡巴好大，嗯……”对方似乎含着什么东西，说话时带着口水音，就好像——就好像在给杰森口交。杰森的鸡巴硬的流水，透明的粘稠液体流了一手，几乎要在下一秒射出来。“现在抓住它！”那个男人的声音忽然变得严厉起来，杰森下意识抓紧自己的鸡巴，瞬间疼得低吼出声。

“操，你这婊子！”他弯下腰抱住膝盖，痛感和快感混合在一起，但还是痛感取得了压倒性胜利，差点叫他萎下去。

“哦，对不起，我不会再咬到它了。”嘶，这还是什么设定好的情节吗？杰森知道性爱电话服务会根据用户反馈改进内容，但到底是哪个变态会喜欢被咬？！“现在让我再舔舔它，你可以和我一起摸摸根部。”对面已经兀自响起了舔舐的声音，杰森也只好继续揉搓他的鸡巴根和卵蛋，很快，他的小兄弟又恢复了神采。

“呜它真的好大……”话筒另一边传来艰难的吞咽的声音，杰森开始快速抽动起来，低骂道:“操死你这贱货！”对面竟也配合地吞咽起来，甚至发出了几声难耐的呻吟。

杰森向后滑靠上椅背，双腿张开，挺立的鸡巴随着撸动吐出更多黏液。他闭上眼睛，想象着一个男人跪伏在他的两腿之间给他做口活，这个男人比他大几岁，长着一双好看的眼睛，杰森希望它是蓝色的。

“操，操！”杰森的声音突然拔高。电话里的男人也知道他要射了，发出几声粗喘。白色的精液喷涌出来，打湿了杰森的裤子和衬衣，手背上也是那股膻腥味。他感觉自己的脑子都要融化了，又在片刻清明中听见对方吞进了什么东西。咕唔，男人的呼吸声喷在话筒上，似乎也喷在了杰森身上。又是一阵翻找纸的声音。

“呼，401号？”

“我在，先生，还有什么需要吗？再加10美元，我们还可以再通话半个小时。”

“操……”杰森用手掌根摁住自己的眉心，用另一只手切换页面，给这个401号打去10美元。

“你现在，穿着什么？”杰森拽好裤子，起身从柜子上抽出几张纸巾，擦去手上和衣服上的残液。他用手背蹭了蹭眼角发痒的部位，才发现那是自己半干的眼泪。

“白色衬衣，牛仔裤。”杰森眼前浮现出一个头发凌乱的男人正在整理自己的白色衣衫的画面，他重新坐下，从上衣口袋里拿出一盒烟和打火机，给自己点上一根。“你多大了？”他继续问道。

“25。”对方抽了一口气，“你呢？”

“16。”杰森看着手里闪烁的火星子，“我正在房间里，坐在我的床上。”

“16？”对方不可置信地重复了一遍，但很快平静下去，说:“你知道未成年人不可以绑定用户。”

“我用了我老爸的，你是他的星标对象。”杰森暗暗笑起来，吐出烟雾。

“哦，该死。”那个男人沉默了一会儿，继续道:“你在恶作剧对吗？”

“你可以选择不信。”杰森抬手看了眼腕表，说，“哦，我要去吃晚饭了。回见，401号。”他在对方回复之前果断结束了通话。这会成为一段难忘的记忆。一个男人通过电话给一个16岁的孩子口了一管，收了他25美元。

杰森恶趣味地笑出来。不过在那之后，他也并没有就这么把这件事抛之脑后，他试图破解获取对方的IP地址，确认了对方的身份。

这一切的开始仅仅是为了继续羞辱对方来满足他的某种好胜心，但当杰森看到对方在社交软件上发布的照片时，他重新燃起了探究对方的兴趣。


	7. 【jaydick】好梦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰森发现迪克又熬了一整晚，惊醒对方后，哄他继续睡觉。(用了点色情的手段)

迪克住的里屋门缝里透出亮光，已经是早上5点，他是早早地起来了还是一宿没睡？杰森放下手里的杯子，走到门口扭动门把。门锁上了。也对，迪克并不喜欢他频繁进出他的工作间。

指节敲击门板的声音听起来急促又惹人心烦，杰森忍不住低声喊起迪克的名字。“唔……”屋里的人发出不满的哼声，可能是被那惊心动魄的敲门声吵醒了，嘴里嘀咕着什么，走近门口。门锁被扭开，里面的人果不其然一副睡眠不足的样子，眼底挂着青色的眼圈，几乎睁不开的双眼勉强望着杰森。“你干什么？”火药味十足，看来自己真的扰人清梦了。杰森皱了皱眉，眼里流露出谴责的神情。迪克倒是没心情去品咂他的表情，兀自倒进自己的床里。

“你不会又熬了一通宵吧。”杰森走进房间，随意坐在办公桌边的椅子上，佯装寻找什么东西。“啧，问你话呢？！”一回头，人已经不在床上躺着了。杰森的脸慢慢黑下去。

循着声音，他走到厨房，迪克正站在料理台边上往自己的麦片碗里倒牛奶。昨晚的夜巡被几个抢劫犯拖住了脚步，当然，也因为达米安……青少年心理辅导，他好像十分胜任这个岗位。回到公寓以后，他还整理了一下近期布鲁海文的黑帮动向，不知不觉中就在椅子上睡着了。

一双有力的手臂忽然环住他的上半身，惊得迪克停下了手中搅拌的动作。杰森紧紧地抱着他，这个脑袋埋在他的肩膀上，像是一只体型庞大的树袋熊找到了合适的桉树。“哈哈，抱着我干什么？”迪克被喷在脖子上的气流呵得发痒，忍不住缩起脖子，笑着摸了摸杰森毛刺刺的短发。忘了这里也有一个青少年了。

杰森猛地昂起头，偏过头看向迪克，略薄的嘴唇微微撅起，看上去正在生闷气。明明已经同居这么久了，怎么还是老样子……也不全是，至少他们在家里打架的次数变少了。

“怎么不继续睡了？”杰森整个身体贴在他身上，以至于迪克能清晰感受到他暖热的体温，以及……他刚刚这话是在为自己叫醒的行为自责吗？真是难得。

“饿了，有点反胃。”迪克揉了揉眼睛，往嘴里塞了一勺子麦片。杰森没有回话，继续紧抱着迪克，头垫在他的肩膀上，盯着迪克如何吞下一口又一口的早餐。等到最后一勺被吞下，杰森立刻凑上去亲上那张还沾着香草牛奶的嘴唇。

“去睡觉吧。”迪克没有否决。于是两人以一种奇异的姿势晃悠回了里屋。不算柔软的床铺接纳了两人，杰森依旧从后面抱着他，没有松开的意思。“你到底是想哄我睡觉，还是干什么？”杰森直直地盯着他，没有回话。迪克无奈地躺回去，默默把杰森的手拉到腰间。  
“先睡觉吧，睡醒了再说。”

杰森的确闭上了眼睛，但没过一会儿还是睁开了。迪克也没有真的睡着，长时间强制保持清醒似乎剥夺了他的睡意。他的眼睛很累，但脑袋还胀得生疼，无法睡去。  
放在腰间的手下移摸上了他的裆部，色情地揉了两把。他听到了耳后传来笑声，默契地向后靠了靠，头抵在枕头上。杰森的手利落地解开他的裤子，那只手滑进了两腿之间，握住渗出黏液的阴茎。“你好兴奋，难怪睡不着。”不像是以往的挑逗，更像是一种轻松的调侃。迪克任由那只手继续揉搓他敏感的顶部，呻吟也只在喉咙里翻滚。等到汁液充沛时，那只手又抽出去，迪克知道他要做什么，也不想多说什么。都已经到了这地步，也该有点自知之明。

他抬起腿，配合地容许杰森的手指在自己的体液的润滑下进入。他不需要进的很深，只需要找到关键的地方让迪克放松下来。性是最好的助眠药。

杰森再次把头垫到他的肩膀上，从那里，他能看到迪克隐忍的皱起的眉毛，以及抓着床单的手。

温热的肠肉绞紧即将抽离的手指，杰森安慰似的舔了一下迪克的脖子。迪克偏过头来，两人就缠吻在一起。杰森用手拖住他分开的腿，缓慢地挤进迪克的体内。

“啊哈……”迪克的手从床单滑落转而抓住杰森腰间的皮带。也许是照顾到对方缺乏睡眠的缘故，杰森的动作十分克制。温柔得让那股麻痒从尾椎骨蹿上了大脑，迪克的大腿内侧在颤抖，既因为杰森的周到，也因为他的过分周到。他的喘息变得愈发粗重，酸胀感从内里膨胀开来，最后变成一滩粘稠的水液。

呼……呼呼，迪克整个身体瘫软下去，强烈的困意让他无法再集中注意力去辨认杰森最后有没有射在他体内，然后沉沉地睡去。

杰森继续缓慢地挺送，直到迪克拽着自己的手没那么用力了，他才发觉对方早在射出时就昏睡过去。他并不想再折腾迪克一回，喊他起来洗澡。于是抽出了硬到发涨的阴茎，自己迅速地撸动几次，射在了迪克一小片裸露的臀部和下背部皮肤上。

他探过身子，再次吻了吻迪克的脖子，说:“好梦。”


	8. 【jaydick】体型差距

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 背景是dc新游《Gotham Knights》。迪克以为男朋友只是穿的多显得壮，直到他和杰森一起进了浴室。  
> 包含口交/火车便当(一种体位)

浴室的地板又冷又硬，迪克的膝盖在长时间的跪坐中磨得泛红，给人做口活并不是一件多么舒适的事情，尤其是做出这样的选择的原因是受迫于对方的威胁。但是事实上，杰森没有主动和他提过口交的要求，是迪克自己选择跪在了他的双腿前，但正因如此，迪克才觉得自己被威胁了。  
维克多的计划的确给哥谭造成了不少麻烦，气温骤降，杰森又是兄弟姐妹中植物神经较为敏感的那个。他早早地穿起厚实的保暖服，以至于迪克一直没发觉他的体型变化。  
杰森的手揪住了他的头发，让他吞得更深，迪克的身体也随之前倾，双手撑住杰森粗壮的大腿试图反抗。“呜呜……”迪克抬起眼睛，向上偷瞄杰森的表情。那张被划伤的脸表情狰狞，眉头紧锁，好像在对抗某个难缠的敌人。  
这个敌人就是迪克，准确点说是迪克的喉咙和舌头。  
目光随着呼吸下移，起伏的胸口肌肉紧绷，上面还有不少伤痕——他的伤痕遍布全身，腹部甚至还有一些无法淡去的烧伤瘢痕。肌肉并不完全紧绷，在迪克咽喉收紧时，迪克能看见他的腹肌在颤抖。  
杰森放开他的头发，抽出饱涨的阴茎，透明的黏液从迪克嘴角滑落，他用手背擦去腥咸的液体，瞥了一眼那根雄赳赳的阴茎，脸上涨满红晕。  
“很冷吗？”杰森看见迪克抖了一下，作势打开淋浴头。温暖的水扑打在皮肤上，水流顺着大腿滑到膝盖，冲散麻木的感觉，迪克才抓着杰森的手臂站起来。  
“这个姿势太难受了。”膝盖的酸麻感一遍遍提醒迪克，他花了多久工夫讨好杰森的宝贝，而那根大家伙还没有发泄的意思，顶端抵在他的肚子上还在一下下地蹭。这一切昭示了迪克的失败。  
“你做过润滑了？”杰森很认真地问他，那副表情就好像要向他借十万块美金一样。嗯……迪克点点头，看着杰森拉开他的腿，把那根家伙顶进两腿之间。即便做过润滑，里面还是紧到难以深入，杰森只能勉强进去，就听见迪克痛苦的抽气声，搭在肩膀上的手抠得他生疼。  
他不会只是把润滑液弄进屁股里了吧？迪克的确不是会好好对待自己的人，润滑和扩张在他看来是两套完全不一样的流程。  
“放松点，不然明天恶魔崽又要问你怎么把腿扭伤了！”  
“那你怎么不让自己的鸡巴长小点儿！”  
杰森微微愣神后，失控地大笑出声，连带着那根被捅进去一半的阴茎一起抖动，把迪克的心挠得痒痒的。  
“闭嘴！”迪克懊恼地调整姿势，让杰森的阴茎挨上自己的前列腺，把脑袋靠在杰森身上，发出微弱的喘息。后穴的律动让嘲弄的笑声渐渐停下，杰森握住迪克腰，摆动身体反复摩擦他的前列腺。缓慢的撩拨和热水让迪克萌生出幻觉，伴生的欲火让粘膜融化，他感觉眼前发光，看不清杰森的脸，只能听见自己越来越急促的呼吸和心跳。  
真是会享受。  
杰森故意在他身体里捣弄了几下，看见对方厌恼地眯起眼睛看着自己，就心满意足地笑起来。“现在不嫌它大了?”嘴欠的结果是换来一记眼刀。他的两条手臂越过迪克的大腿，手掌拢住他的后腰，像是两条缆绳拉住深陷泥淖的船只，拽住了迪克。这样的姿势他们从来没尝试过，把迪克抱起来不是一件轻松的事，与其做那些花哨的事情，不如简单直接地做完想做的事。毕竟他两都不是情意绵绵的人。  
杰森只是在炫耀武力，而迪克乐得他在自己身上耀武扬威。  
迪克的身体再次紧绷起来，紧缩的内壁咬住杰森的阴茎。骤然缩紧的肠肉让杰森不好受，他想让这场难得的放松延长一些。谁知道下次再见到对方是什么时候，或者说还是不是活蹦乱跳、四肢健全。  
他咬紧牙关，强忍住射精的欲望，抽出阴茎再次插入，热水也被带进去的一些，烫得迪克一阵发颤。“啊啊……”迪克的嘴里流出几声呻吟，很快又吞回肚子里。杰森一时间分不清他脸上的是水滴还是泪珠，愣愣地盯着那双潮湿的蓝眼睛，对方却突然凑近他，黏糊糊地吻上来。  
差点失去平衡，杰森决定还是把迪克放下来，抵在墙上，阴茎擦过敏感的穴口很快又插进去，但进去的不深，专心磨他的前列腺。迪克应该是射过一次，小兄弟可怜兮兮地垂在肚子上，白花花的精水还没冲干净。他也快了，脑子被欲望搅成一团浆糊，突突地疼，整个身体都在追随最强烈的本能侵占迪克的身体。还没脱离不应期的身体忍受着一次次激烈的刺激，肠肉一阵酸软，痉挛似的颤抖让杰森也泄了出来。  
“操！”他深深地喘了口气，把头搁在迪克颤抖的肩膀上。这应该是迪克第二次高潮了，杰森难得贴心地握住迪克的阴茎准备帮他缓解紧张，却发现那根东西只是充血却没有射出来的意思。  
“你刚刚……光靠屁股就高潮了？”迪克回怼的话还没出口就被撞了回去，半软的阴茎借着精液在体内滑动，轻而易举地让迪克再次兴奋起来。  
“很舒服吧？”  
“滚！”


End file.
